Pokemon Wars
by fangthane
Summary: The Pokemon join American forces at Normandy


Pokemon Wars

By Rick Morgan

Lieutenant Phil Potts was trying to put on a bold face for his men but he was terrified. The landing craft they where on was taking on water fast. He hoped they would make Omaha Beach for the D-Day invasion with out sinking.

He glanced over the edge of the boat and could see infantry soldiers riding their Blastoise. He was glad he had not been assigned to the Shell Division, they where as good as dead. "Ok guys, check your equipment, we should hit the beach in twenty minutes, make sure you are ready!"

Each soldier made sure their rifles where capped at the end to keep out water. Each man had all the standard gear. Bayonet, rations, ammo, Camo Pokeball's, and Pokedex. Potts had chosen Kabutops, Nidoking and Pidgeot as his issue Pokemon.

Each soldier chose the Pokemon they wanted. If you didn't, the military chose for you and sometimes you didn't get any worth a damn. Suddenly machine gun fire strafed the boat. The soldiers dropped as best they could and took cover.

Private Tom Griswald fell over dead when a slug ripped through his helmet. Blood squirted everywhere and now some of the men began to scream in horror. Potts yelled at them and hit some in the helmets. " SHUT THE FUCK UP…YOUR SOLDIERS…GET HIS GEAR, GET HIS POKEBALLS AND LEAVE HIM!" The boat groaned and the sudden deceleration made Potts realize, they had hit sand. This was it…they had landed.

Several men stripped Griswald of his gear and left him propped in a corner of the boat. The front of the landing craft dropped and hell opened up before their eyes. Private Wallace ran across the wet sand and dove in a crater. Private Smith and Potts joined him.

All the men heard the ear splitting scream of a Charizard as it plunged from the sky and sent a discharge of blinding fire across the beach. Potts watched as a landing craft melted before his eyes. The soldiers on board where killed instantly.

Smith watched the dragon Pokemon arch and swing back towards them. "Shit he is coming at us!" Wallace swung a PIAT, a Projector Infantry, Anti-Tank weapon off his back and loaded a missile.

Charizard dropped into a high speed dive and inhaled, ready to kill the soldiers. Smith grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and waited till the last second. He pressed the button and his Magmar appeared and covered the soldiers. Charizard exhaled and blasted the crater. Magmar deflected the fire and protected the soldiers.

As the huge creature arched upward, Wallace aimed and fired the PIAT. The missile shrieked out the launcher and in an instant hit Charizard in its head. The dragon spun in the air, crashed onto the beach and slid into the ocean. Its tail fire extinguished, it died.

Magmar returned to its ball and the men looked at the present status of the battle. A soldier from another landing craft ran screaming firing his machinegun. He tossed a Pokeball ahead of him and a Magikarp appeared and flopped on the sand.

A German pillbox fired at the soldier and cut him in half with machinegun fire. Potts motioned to the dead soldier. "See…that's why you choose and don't let the military choose!"

Smith pointed to a large metal anti tank emplacement. "We need to get there, then work our way to that pillbox, its killing everyone!" Potts agreed and reached for his Pokeball on his belt. He deployed his Nidoking and motioned to his men.

They all jumped from the crater and ran using the Nidoking as cover. Machinegun fire hit the large purple Pokemon but each round bounced and hit the beach sand. The men dove behind the metal structure and Potts recalled his Pokemon.

From their left, Potts heard Sergeant Juarez scream in agony. The pillbox had tossed out several Pokeball's and six Fearow where pecking the Sergeant to death. He had just enough energy to toss a field radio to Potts, then he died.

The bird Pokemon saw the soldiers and flew to them screeching. Wallace fumbled with his Pokeball's and couldn't get one free from his belt. Potts tossed one of his and Kabutops appeared and jumped in the air. His bladed hands made short work of the Fearow's.

The soldier recovered Kabutops and the trio of men continued to the pill box. Potts activated the radio and called the naval destroyer USS Kanto. "FIRE ON ME FIRE ON MEEEEE!" Phil tossed the radio in the pill box window and almost as quickly the men heard the booms of cannon fire. All three men dove aside just as mortar from the ship hit the pill box and destroyed it.

The men climbed out of the sand only to jump as a German appeared out of nowhere and held a gun on them. "HALT aufstehen, lassen Sie Ihren Waffen!" (stop, get up and drop your weapons).

The men stood and dropped their guns, the German aimed and was about to execute them. Potts heard the gush of water, he knew the sound well. The soldier dove pushing his friends aside. A column of water slammed into the German knocking him backwards. He crashed into the beach out cold.

The men all slowly stood and watched as a Blastoise lumbered up to them, its rider, dead on his back. "BLASTOISE!" The men retrieved their weapons and continued up the beach.

CH 2

General der Infanterie Gunther Blumentritt chief of staff, OB West relaxed listening to music on his phonograph. His aid ran in knocking over a large vase and breaking it. Blumentritt jumped up and glared at the young lieutenant. "That was a gift from Chancellor Goebbels himself!"

The lieutenant handed the General a poorly written note. "Its…it's the invasion…NORMANDY!" Blumentritt read the note and pushed the officer aside. He grabbed an ornate telephone and screamed into the receiver. "GET ME FIELD MARSHALL VON KRIEG!"

A moment later Von Kried answered and Blumentritt continued his screaming!" GET THE KREATUREN DIE KUGELN AUFZUHALTEN (creatures who live in orbs) DIVISION TO THE NORMANDY BEACHES IMMEDIATELY!"

Von Krieg hurriedly closed the communication and grabbed a field phone. He ordered the fifth and twenty-third Panzer division to move to the area of the invasion. The allies had hit at five locations but two locations where all he could cover at present.

The towns of Bayeux and Crepon felt the rumble of German tanks and soldiers running behind them. Potts, Wallace and Smith entered the town of Bayeux. With them, twenty soldiers from other units met and formed one combat unit.

Potts looked at the men and realized he was ranking officer. "Ok, we need to check the town and see if any Germans are hiding, and see if we have any medical supplies. Meet at the town fountain in one hour…now go!"

The men ran off in groups of three and began door to door inspections of the town. Some of the French population handed the soldiers bandages or food but none would come out into the street.

After an hour, the soldiers met and piled all they had found. Private Hitchcock smiled seeing a large piece of cheese and was about to grab a piece when a pop echoed through the town square.

Hitchcock coughed blood and fell on his face. The men scattered and took cover grabbing their weapons. Potts could see all his men where safe and yelled orders. POKEBALLS…READY…THROW!"

All the men lobbed their Pokeball's into the center of the square. As they landed a loud buzzing sound surrounded the soldiers. Private Marx pointed to a wall where Germans where hiding. "They…they used something, something to jam our Pokeball's…look!" The soldiers looked in horror as their Pokeball's did nothing, just sat there.

Private Armand grabbed his Thompson and opened fire on the Germans. "I don't know what they did but our Pokemon are useless!" All the Americans began to fire and pray hoping for a miracle. Instead, the Germans hurled hundreds of their own Pokeball's at the Americans. Golbat's screamed from the sky and attacked the soldiers.

Potts fired a barrage of slugs at the flying Pokemon killing several. He heard a soldier to his left cry out and watched as the privates body was ripped apart. "Dear god I have to do something…I have to oh god what am I going to do!"

A soldier cried out and Potts watched as private was carried in the air by the Golbat's. His bleeding skin was being stretched by the flying creatures. The soldier pulled several pins on his grenades he carried, looked at Potts, and exploded killing the attackers.

Ch 3

Jacques Montand could hear the gunfire from his farm. He grabbed a large pitchfork from a hay bail and ran for his barn. His wife Adrienne stood in front of him and held out her hand. "Your not going anywhere Jacques, your old and feeble, you will let these men fight their own battles."

Montand pushed past his wife and stomped to his barn. "Woman…they fight for our freedom, I will not let them fight alone." He entered the barn and kicked aside a large pile of hay and horse dung. The pitchfork he held swung in the air and slammed point first into the wooden floor. He pried up a plank and pulled out a large chest.

Jacques opened the chest and took out a large ornate vest, and one Pokeball.

Potts ran out of ammo and yelled to Smith and Wallace. "IM OUT ANY MORE AMMO!" Both men hiding behind a large wall shook their heads in the negative. Wallace could see the Germans advancing and the Golbat's swarming to protect them.

Potts couldn't retreat and he couldn't stay, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly a Pokeball came bouncing into the middle of the square. It rolled and bumped a cobblestone, then exploded open.

Arcanine appeared and its howl made the ground rumble. The large Pokemon jumped in the air and sprayed an arc of flame wide enough to engulf the Germans and the Golbat's. Nazi soldiers ran around screaming on fire. Golbat's dropped from the sky crashing to the ground like downed planes.

The Arcanine reared back, inhaled and blasted a column of flame that disintegrated the remaining Nazi's.

Potts and his men slowly moved from their cover and saw a rotund man wearing a odd vest. On his shoulder he slowly lowered a canvas bag. Montand picked up his Pokeball and retrieved his Arcanine. As Potts, Wallace and Smith moved closer they could see the vest was covered in Pokemon Gym badges.

Montand reached in the canvas bag and pulled out two huge magnums of wine. He smiled and held the bottles in the air, "LIBERTY!."


End file.
